Roblox Creepypasta Wiki
By creating a page on this wiki, you have confirmed that you have: * Read the General Rules and Conduct * Read all of these pages; Cliches, Quality Standards, Posting Guidelines, and The Guide to Writing * Learnt basic knowledge in English * Owned your account for at least 1 (one) week. Welcome to the ROBLOX Creepypasta Wiki! There are currently some administrative issues, but feel free to make your own horror stories related to ROBLOX! This site was created due to the main creepypasta wiki not accepting stories that are ROBLOX-related. If you want to post a trollpasta, please do so on the respective wiki for the topic. If you wish to create your own creepypasta, then enter the title of your page down in this box, and begin writing! type=create width=50 bgcolor=#4D4D53 placeholder=Enter creepypasta title here buttonlabel=Create creepypasta! break=no If you are having any sort of trouble, then feel free to contact the admins for any sort of assistance. Important Before you start, please consider checking the General Rules and Conduct before participating on the wiki. As for wiki-specific rules, they go as follows: # Absolutely no spam or vandalism! # When creating a story, please make it at least believable. # Refer to some of the rules at the real Creepypasta Wiki. # Be creative, don't make a story full of clichés. # Always categorize! Also, when you categorize, you should link the story to the appropriate category. Any category that's NOT on the site navigation tab will be deleted. Please, if you want to suggest a category, feel free to do so on one of the admin's walls. # Put four tildes (~) at the end of your pasta if you want people to know it's you. # Don't post short stories... Okay, maybe a paragraph or so is okay, but a few sentences? Nope. # Do not create pages about forbidden pastas. # When creating a story, do not put anything like "See you guys tomorrow!" or "Yeah it's not finished" at the end if it's not finished, instead just Categorize it as "Unfinished". If it's one part of a story, type "Part 1" or so at the beginning to clarify. Basically, don't put any personal messages on the actual story (You could do this in the comment section however.) Remember to follow these rules if you want to stay a great member of this Wiki, Happy writing! Also, there are people to help you if you're at a writers block or you need criticism! What a way to start writing, huh? Pasta of the Week Feature that allows the community to vote for a pasta to be featured here. This week's pasta is The Roblox Devil is an attractive russian woman, because who doesn't like a bit of comedy? The ROBLOX Creepypasta Administrative Group If you really want to help this wiki, please leave a message on LoracityRBLX's wall, DarkSwarm's wall, EnderChas's wall, JoeBee James' wall, LaserRaptorz' wall, MsFraidyCat's wall, Csskitty's wall, Landon3321's wall, or Roblox543's wall. The ROBLOX Creepypasta Discord! Yes, you've read that right. For such an interesting topic for a wiki, an official (to this site) Discord server has been created! Chat with other members of the ROBLOX Creepypasta wiki or just chill: * ROBLOX Creepypasta Discord Bulletin Board *A war by 50 Operate is escalating. Evacuate to Mythblox. *No current news here *No current news here *No current news here *No current news here *No current news here Category:Horror Category:ROBLOX Category:Creepypasta